wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A White Storm
Prologue : Lady Click's POV A Elder HiveWing walks on her usual strolls in the evening. She smells something nearby, something, horrid. She follows the horrible stench, then stumbles a SilkWing corpse. Her pink, purple, and white scales, covered in scarlet blood. The HiveWing covers her nostrils with her talons. She notices a pure white object in the curve of the dead SilkWing's belly. An egg? What happened to this poor SilkWing? ''the HiveWing thought to herself. She carefully picks up the delicate egg. Slippery from the body's blood, she almost drops it. Catches it in time, a sigh of relief as she clutches the egg. She carefully puts it the light of the sun. Yes, there was life, it moves slightly, as the HiveWing studies it. ''It looks like it's about to hatch! The HiveWing hugs the egg tightly as she was about to lift into flight. She landed on the porch of her house in Wasp Hive, well she was the cousin of Queen Wasp. She puts the egg in a nest of talon-made blankets. She flops onto her bed, she watches the egg shift a bit after bit, til she got tired annnnnd fell into a catnap . Two hours later, she wakes up to a coon in her ear. "huh?" She sits up slowly, opening her eyes with a baby SilkWing in her face. She looks at were the egg used to be. Her dark eyes widen as she realizes that it hatched! She picks the dragonet up, she thought, All white? With red eyes? She could be a rare Albino SilkWing. But that depends on her wings when she grows. "Hmmm.... what do you think of the name , White?" White makes a baby rawr as if she was saying she loved the idea. 1 YEAR LATER " Momma, I made you a bwacelet!" White shouted from her room upstairs. Click walks up to White's room. She knows White isn't her own daughter, but she rolls with it, she still loves her to her soul. "Did you now?' Click said as she came in the door, as usual the room was a mess with paper, utensils, and beads. White bounds up to Click, in her small talons , she holds a over sized bracelet with wooden wasps and butterflies, each painted a different color. "Thank you, sweetie." Click says with passion. "Say how about we go get some HoneyDrops?" Click asks White. "HONEYDROPS!!! HONEYDROPS!!!! YAY!" screams loudly , she zooms out of her room to the front door. "Oh dragonets these days." she shakes her head . At the Wasp Hive Market, Click and White walk to the HoneyDrop stand. She pays for two HoneyDrops, one for her and White. White shoves hers into her mouth, and sighs with delight. "Thank you momma!" White says through her mouthful. "Anytime my Darling." Suddenly a HiveWing Guard stops the duo in their tracks. "Ma'am , we're sorry, but... the Queen orders me to take your SilkWing." Click stares at the Guard with a horrifying face. "No you can't, she's the only family that I have!" "I'm sorry ma'am, Guards!" Suddenly , guards swarmed Click and White. "MOMMA! MOMMA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAYYYYY!" White shouted. "WHITE , NO! LET ME GO!" Click shoots out her wrist stingers, and tries to paralize her attackers, but it was no use. "WHITE I'LL SAVE YOU ONE DAY! I PROMISE!" Click screams over the guards as she tries to reach her only Daughter. After that, Click was knocked out. She woke up in a cell. She wakes up slowly, blinking her eyes. a Bright yellow HiveWing in a Crown stands before her. "Well, look who finally woke up....cousin." Click remembers that voice, her cousin ,Queen Wasp. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Click, Goodbye." Then just that Click was stabbed in he heart with Wasp's tail. Gasping to breath, her eyes clouded , her head hang from her neck. "GUARDS, take her body to the disposal, NOW!" Wasp yells at her guardsdragons. "Y-Y-Yes ,your M-Majesty." the Guard stumbled. He drug clicks body to Wasp's disposal for the dead. " Commander Beetle? Chain the White one, hahahahahahahaha!' Chapter 1 White's POV Dancing in the fields of the Pantalian plains, White an unusually beautiful Silkwing dragonet, spots a lean shape of a HiveWing, in the distance. "Hello?" White called out to the Hivewing. "White." It said, it had a familiar voice tone to it. "Ummmm... hello, who are you? Then , as the HiveWing got closer, White could see her clearer. The HiveWing was a golden orange-yellow, with white horns, and yellow eyes. "White, it has been so long since I've seen you." She spoke to White, in a gentle voice. "Who are you, how do you know my name?" White asked. The HiveWing sighs with sadness. "They brained-washed you , didn't they?" She lowered to White's height. "Don't you remember me, Momma, you used to call me?" She touches the dragonet's cheek with bone-cold talons. She flinches at the touch. "White, im Click, you used to call me momma, before you were taken from me." Suddenly , White had a brief vision, of the golden HiveWing, and herself giving her an oversized bracelet. "Mom?" She remembers, "What happened, why didnt you come back?" Click sighed, "It's complicated, sweetie. When you're older I'll tell you. But for now, I wanna see my little HoneyDrop." The moment they hugged, the coldness from Click, White opens her eyes, panting. White wipes her sweat with her arm. She stands up, she walks as far as her silver chains would let her.The three moons sgimmered in the sky. "Momma, please come back?" White said to herself as a tear, rolls down her cheek. Chapter 2 Schottii's POV A ship bellows its horn as it gets ready to sail to Pantala. Schottii was excited, lifting his bags of handmade jewelry and crates of jugs and small bottles of fresh oasis water. His best friend Zoe , a chihuahua, leaped into Schottii's small handbag. He looks back to his old parents, wondering if they'll still be there when he comes back. If he comes back. "Bye , Mother!" He called in his weird brittish accent, " Bye , Father!" "Bye , my little venom snipper!" his mother yelled back over the crowds chatter. "See you later, Lizards-for-Brains!" Scottii's Father teased. As he waved goodbye, he laughed quietly at his Father's remark. He quickly loads himself and Zoe onto the ship. The salty ocean breeze whispers in his ears. The blistering sun beating on his almost white scales, but it didn't bother him, afterall he is a desert dragon. He hears talons behind him, a dull looking RainWing with what seems like to have a barbed tail. His lively dark green eyes welcomed Schottii. "Well ello , mate!" he greeded him , "nice day 'er 'avin eh?" "Oh yes, yes , yes. It 'tis a lovely day ,sir!" Schottii tried to sound interested. "What 'cha doin' going to tee Pantala land ,eh?" he asked. "Selling these homemade jewelry and fresh oasis water," Schottii answered as he pulls out a small waterbottle and a golden necklace. He smiled proudly at his handy work and puts them back in his bag. Zoe pokes out her head, panting in the heat, wondering what all the comotion was about. "Who's 'tis?" the RainWing hybrid pets Zoe's small head. Schottii forgot about Zoe and grabbed a water bottle and Zoe's waterbowl for her to drink. "This my friend , Zoe. She's a chihuahua," he says as he puts Zoe down to her waterbowl, she laps it quickly and whimpers for more. "I almost forgot, I'm Captin' Cruel-Sea, don't be scared of me name, I didn't choose it," Cruel-Sea said with a wink. "I'm Schottii, my parents named me after a cactus." Captain Cruel-Sea laughs histericuly, he shakes talons with Schotti. "Nice to meet 'cha, lad. I better go , tee ship ain't gonna steer itself!" he walks away keeping his tail around his left leg. Wow. He's .... unique. After three days of sailing, Captain Cruel-Sea's voice rang over the ship's deck: "LAND HO!" Schottii yawns from waking up from napping in the sun with Zoe. He walks to the railing of the ship, spotting a large land mass of flat savanna crawling toward him. Schottii's eyes widen as he picks up Zoe. "Look , Zoe! Pantala!" Chapter 4: White's POV The sun shined on White’s scales through the treestuff. The HiveWings and other SilkWings were buzzing with activity, “The Pyhirrian Dragons are coming to sell here?” a HiveWing gossiped, another fluttered out of the top window close to the ceiling. White stared at the front of Jewel Hive, wondering what Pyhirrain dragons looked like. She sighs out of sadness. Commander LongHorn drags a zebra calf to White’s talons. She gives a disgusted face at the animal. “Miss White , please just eat the meat, all you’ve eaten was nuts and fruit from the greenhouse,” his armor clanked against itself as he walks away. White takes a nip of the creatures white and black skin, she spat it out as if it have been rotting for months. White stared out the door again. All of a sudden, strange dragons came in.They look really odd. Some were brown and fat. Others are broad shouldered and has extra horns on their neck, but the ones she was curious about were the sandy colored dragons. Large sails and wings, black eyes, and a scorpion tail. She rises on her hind legs to look at the odd dragons , then she sees one in particular sand dragon. An almost white color, his sail a bit darker, with black dots on it as well, and a black diamond pattern along his side. He was carrying a small handbag and a large sack over his shoulder. She locked her gaze onto the particular handsome dragon. Then without warning, his eyes slipped on hers,they locked eyes, at least til White got on all fours again. She turned her back to the dragon. For three minutes she stared at the bricks holding her chains. She heard a soft thump behind her, she looked up. There he was , the dragon that stared back at her, he was bigger than she expected. “Hello,” he said. White was surprised by his voice. Strong , but kind. “Uh...hi, “ White said back.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (KiwiFluff2008)